Eres un idiota pero te quiero
by miriamola16
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre nos enamoramos de las personas que más nos hacen enfadar y al mismo tiempo los que menos caso nos hacen?¿Y si la persona que te gusta también te quiere pero prefiere mantener una bonita relación de amigos hoy y enemigos mañana? Bueno,mejor pasaís y leeís porque os haré un buen lío.
1. Chapter 1

* Hace 9 años *

Una familia aparentemente feliz andaban por las zonas de compras de la ciudad. Allí aparecía tres personajes. Un señor no muy mayor de pelo castaño claro repeinado y ojos verdes. Al otro lado se encontraba una mujer preciosa de pelo rizado, corto y castaño y ojos marrones caramelo. En el medio de esta pareja se encontraba una chiquilla de cinco años de pelo rizado castaño claro y ojos marrones caramelo. La niña llevaba un precioso vestido azul claro de manga corta con un lazo blanco que rodeaba la cintura de la pequeña, unas medias de rayas blancas y negras y unos zapatos negros de charol. En la cabeza había una diadema azul como el cielo. La niña iba agarrada de ambas manos por sus padres.

Madre:-Cariño,¿por qué no miras ese escaparate de la juguetería y ves algo que te guste?

Nanako:-¡Sí mamá!

La pequeña Nanako, engañada por su propia madre, se soltó y se dirigío a dicha juguetería.

Nanako:-¡Mamá ya he elegido lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños!...¿Mamá?

Ese día fue el peor de todos.

* En la actualidad*

Nanako:-Aún pienso por qué me abandonasteis. En el día de mi cumpleaños.

Nanako se encontraba en el instituto/orfanato más famoso de Japón. La escuela Harvad.

La joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se aseó y se vistió con ropa casual.

Una camiseta gris manga corta, unos shorts vaqueros y unas sandalias grises. Bajó las enormes escaleras encontrándose con varios alumnos. Era la típica escuela para ricachones a los que también acogían a huérfanos, como lo era Nanako. Corrió hacia la cocina para desayunar rápidamente.

Nanako:-Buenos días señora Sakura.

Sakura:-Hola hija. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Nanako:-Estupéndamente. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Que pase un buen día.

Sakura:-Lo mismo digo hija.

La chica de orbes castaños salió del comedor y se fue hacia la salida del instituto mientras mordisqueaba una manzana. Era sábado y no había nada que hacer. Cogió su bicicleta y fue a dar una vuelta por ahí. Salió del colegio y fue dando vuletas sin sentido. Bueno…sin sentido. Más bien a ver al Raimon Eleven. El nuevo Raimon Eleven dirigido por Endou Mamoru. Llegó al puente colgante que se situaba encima de la cancha de fútbol de la í vio entrenar al equipo. Sacó de su bolsillo su móvil. Eligió la cámara y empezó a hacer fotos a los chicos, gerentes y entrenador. Ni siquiera se fijó en que unos de los jugadores, Minamisawa Atsushi, estaba detrás de ella buscando alguna explicación. El chico de cabello violeta decidió hablar.

Atsushi:-¿Qué haces? ¿Espiarnos?

Nanako:-¡Ahhhhh!-gritó mientras soltaba el móvil.-Me tengo que ir.

Atsushi:-¡Espera!

Pero sin más la castaña salió disparada con su bicicleta olvidando de que aquel chico tenía su móvil.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanako pedaleaba lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera miró atrás para ver si aún la seguían. Bajó de la bicicleta, le puso la cadena de seguridad (por si alguien la robaba) y entró en el instituto. Subió las escaleras a paso ligero haciendo que su pelo se meciese de un lado a otro. Su habitación se encontraba en el área Sur. Se cruzó con un par de chicas que empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Y de lo que hablaban a Nanako no le gustó ni un pelo.

Chica 1:-¿Has visto? Es Nanako, la chica que fue abandonada por sus padres.

Chica 2:-¿Por qué habrán hecho algo así?

Chica 1:-Seguro que era un hijo no deseado y sus padres querían desacerse de ella.

Chica 2:-Seguro. Con lo antisocial que es me imagino la amargura de haber tenido un hijo así.

Nanako:-¿¡QUEREÍS DEJAR DE METEROS EN LAS VIDAS AJENAS PEDAZO DE ARPÍAS!?

Chica 1 y 2:-Mejor nos vamos.

Las dos chicas se fueron rápidamente del pasillo. Los demás se miraron y miraron a la chica.

Nanako:-¡Y vosotros que mirais!

La castaña siguió su camino furiosa, entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama malhumorada.

Nanako:-Pero que se habrán creido que , sacaré el móvil.-dijo esta mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin encontrar el aparato.-Donde estará…¡Ahora me acuerdo!

*Flashback*

Atsushi:-¿Qué haces?¿Espiarnos?

Nanako:-¡Ahhhhh! Me tengo que ir.

*Fin flashback*

Nanako:-¡Ahí fue cuando se me cayó el teléfono!¡Y ahora que hago!¡Ay Dios! Ya sé.Mañana iré a buscarlo.

*Mientras en la rivera*

Atsushi bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a pisar la cancha mientras miraba el aparato que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Tenma:-¿Qué es eso Minamisawa-sempai?

Atsushi:-Es un móvil como puedes ver.

Shinsuke:-¿Es tuyo Minamisawa-sempai?

Atsushi negó con la cabeza para decir lo siguiente:

Atsushi:-Es de una chica. Os estaba haciendo fotos. La verdad no se por qué.

Shinsuke:-¡Tenma!¿Y si es una enviada del…?

Atsushi:-No tenía pinta de ser una espía. Os lo aseguro.

Endou:-Dejad de hablar y a entrenar.

Todos:-¡Sí!

Atsushi no dejaba de pensar en esa chica.¿Quién podría ser?,pensó para si mismo.

Kariya:-¡Atsushi cuidado!

Pero el balón impactó en el peli-violeta.

Atsushi:-Au…que daño.

Kariya:-Estás muy distraido.¿No será por esa chica?-dijo el peli-azul riendose maliciosamente.

Atsushi:-C-claro que no idiota.-exclamó algo ruborizado por el comentario de su amigo-Venga, sigamos entrenando.

Kariya:-Vale, lo que tú digas.

Los chicos siguieron entrenando un poco más cuando Endou dio por finalizado las prácticas. Cada uno recogió sus cosas y se fueron para sus casas. Atsushi cogió el teléfono y lo metió en su mochila. Cuando llegó a casa saludó a sus padres para acto seguido subir a su cuarto y hacer los deberes. Cuando terminó su tarea se tumbó en la cama y cogió el celular.

Atsushi:-¿Quién será? Lo mas extraño es que me suena de algo.

Así, entre pensar en quien era esa misteriosa joven y el cansancio de entrenar, se quedó profundamente domido.


	3. Chapter 3

Era un precioso domingo por la mañana. Nanako estaba decidida a recuperar su móvil costase lo que costase. La chica se vistió con una camiseta ajustada blanco, por encima de esa camiseta llevaba otra camiseta azul caída por el hombro derecho, unos vaqueros y unas botas grises. Salió de su cuarto y se encaminó escaleras abajo. Las 9:19. Es lo que leyó en la sala donde se terminaba las enormes escaleras. No había casi nadie despierto a estas horas. Sabía que el equipo del Raimon entrenaba de lunes a viernes a las 4:00 y terminaban a las 8:00. Y los fines de semana desde las 8:00 hasta las 2:30. Siempre los había visto y nunca pensó que alguien la pudiera pillar. Pero antes se fue al comedor.

Nanako:-Buenos días señora Sakura.

Sakura:-Que madrugadora eres Nanako. ¿Qué quieres desayunar hija?

Nanako:-Dame una manzana.

Sakura:-Siempre desayunando manzanas. Anda, coge algún dulce que la sangre y el cerebro necesitan azúcar para funcionar.

Nanako:-Vale.-dijo aparentando estar resignada aunque en verdad quería algo dulce.

Cuando Nanako lo eligió, salió del comedor dirigiéndose hacia la salida del instituto. Cuando terminó de comerse el pastel eran ya las 9:34.

Nanako:-Me tendré que dar prisa.

La castaña cogió su bicicleta y se montó. Salió disparada, como en una carrera. Llegó aproximadamente a las 9:39.

Nanako:-¿Dónde dejo la bici? No me quiero arriesgar a que la vean desde el puente así que…Vale, la dejaré en esta esquina. No creo que vayan a robar una bici.

La chica de orbes marrones salió sigilosamente de aquella esquina hasta llegar al puente. Se agachó para interceptar el teléfono al mismo tiempo de que nadie la pillase. Al no ver el celular en ninguna parte corrió hacia las escaleras para llegar a la cancha. Esta se escondió detrás de los banquillos donde se encontraban las gerentes. Para suerte ahí se encontraban todas las mochilas del equipo. Para desgracia tenía que mirar en todas ellas. Nanako cogió la primera. Bordada en hilo ponía en la mochila Sangoku. La abrió y empezó a mirar en todos los bolsillos y recovecos. Pero nada. La siguiente mochila en caer fue la de Hamano. Tampoco había nada. Así paso las mochilas de Kurama, Kirino, Nishiki, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kariya, Minamisawa etc.

Nanako:- Mierda.

Endou:-¿Buscabas esto?-dijo con su típica sonrisa pero los jugadores no decían lo mismo.

Nanako levantó la mirada más blanca que un pelícano. Ahí estaban todos los jugadores echando chispas.

Nanako:-Sabeis…y-yo ya me voy jajaja.

Shinsuke:-¡A por ella!

Nanako salió corriendo de allí con una de las mochilas de los jugadores. La de Tsurugi.

Tenma:-¡No sabes en el lío en el que te has metido!

Nanako:-¡Ya estoy metida!-dijo sin parar de correr.

Tenma:-¡No es eso!-seguía corriendo detrás de ella pero el que mas Tsurugi.-¡Esa mochila es de Tsurugi!

Nanako:-…¡AY NO!¡PUES DE TODAS MANERAS LA COJO!

Tsurugi:-¡Maldita sea!¡Devuélvemla!

Nanako:-Primero me devolveis mi móvil.-dijo respirando fuertemente mientras subía las escaleras y se situaba en el puente con la intención de tirar la mochila del goleador.

Tsurugi:-Ni se te ocurra.

Nanako:-Soy capaz de TODO.

Sangoku:-Así que quieres tu móvil.-dijo el chico con el celular en la mano.-Pues cógelo.

Sangoku lanzó el teléfono hacia la chica pensando en que soltaría la mochila pero ella era mas lista de lo que pensaban.

Nanako:-Sayonara. ;P

Tsurugi:-¡ Eh eso no era parte del trato!

La chica corrió con la mochila en la mano derecha y el móvil en la su mayor sorpresa todavía, la bicicleta no estaba ahí.

Nanako:-¡Bicicleta!¡Dónde te has metido!

Tsurugi:-Ejem . ¬¬#

La castaña volvió a salir corriendo hacia el campo de fútbol. Cuando se sintió a salvo un balón chocó en la cabeza de la chica de orbes castaños haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Nanako se encontraba tendida en el suelo gracias al buen balonazo de Kurama. Una mujer de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura con mechas rojas al final del cabello, ojos cafés que a veces se tornaban a rojo al antojo de esta, de 1,60 metros y cuerpo bien desarrollado andaba alrededor de la cancha. Esta mujer era alegre, divertida, bipolar y a veces violenta. La mujer llamada Valen Mizukoshi, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca ajustada, una chaqueta de manga corta hasta la cadera y unos deportes azules oscuro.

Valen:-Te vas a enterar primito Endou. Te vas a llevar un trauma que no olvidarás.-dijo malhumorada arrastrando dos maletas en cada mano mientras sus ojos cafés cambiaban al rojo.-Sabía que estarías aquí.

La mujer bajó como si de un espectro se tratase. Su cara describía que a su primo Endou no le perdonará por haber estado esperando en el aeropuerto mas de 3 horas.

Valen:-¡Primito Endou!- u#

Endou:-V-V-Valen. Hola jijijijiji ^^U

Valen:-Te parece gracioso que haya estado esperando 3 horas. Escucha bien. 3 HORAS EN EL AEROPUERTO…¡Y encima uno de tus jugadores ha herido a esta pobre chica!

Kurama:-¡Qué ha sido sin querer! ¿Eh? Espera, ¿eres prima del entrenador Endou?

Valen:-Sí. Lo soy. Y no estoy muy orgullosa de él ya que se olvida de las cosas.

Kidou:-¿Valen?

Valen se giró lentamente encontrándose con su querido Kidou.

Valen:-Yuu-chan. ¡Yuu-chan!¡Te he hechado de menos!

Kidou:-Yo también baka.

Valen:-¡Ehhhhh!

Kidou:-Endou…

Endou:-Kidou…

Nanako:-Au…que dolor de cabeza. ¿Eh? ¡Qué hora es!

Valen:-Cariño…son las 8:00.

Nanako:-¡Me tengo que ir!

La chica salió disparada en dirección hacia su casa, por así decirlo. Cuando llegó se encontró con las verjas cerradas así que tuvo que ir por el atajo. Pasó por detrás de la escuela y de una cuerda que había colgado ella en el muro para casos extremos como este. La cogió y escaló el muro de ladrillo. Hizo equilibrio para no caerse. Saltó hacia su ventana y entró en el momento justo que fue cuando el inspector abrió la puerta.

Inspector:-¿Señorita Nanako?

Nanako:-Presente.

Inspector:-Te presento a tu nueva compañera de cuarto. Yuzuki Ayame.

Esta chica tenía el cabello negro hasta las caderas, lacio, las puntas de color azul agua, tez pálida, estatura baja y ojos de color azul muy muy claro, como las lágrimas. Se veía que era tímida y de muy pocas palabras al no tener confianza, con sus amigas de confianza habla un poco mas, siempre muestra una sonrisa sin importar si está triste ya que no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos ni preocupar a nadie, casi nunca se enoja, y se preocupa por los demás antes que de ella misma. Llevaba un jersey de manga larga de color blanco con el dibujo de un ancla en el medio de color azul, un pantalón rojo y unas zapatillas azules oscuro.

Yuzuki:-E-encantada de conocete Nanako.

Nanako:-Lo mismo digo Yuzuki-chan. Espero ser una buena amiga.

Yuzuki mostró una sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

Nanako:-Ahora después cenamos. Siempre cenamos a las 9:00.

Yuzuki:-Gracias por la información Nanako-san.

Nanako hizo muy buenas migas con su nueva compañera de habitación y tuvo el presentimiento de que iban a ser inseparables.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y las nuevas amigas bajaron las escaleras para ir al comedor. Cogieron una bandeja cada una para que les sirviesen la comida. Ya servida las chicas se sentaron en una mesa. Un grupo de chicos se acercaron a ellas. Un de ellos parecía el cabecilla del grupo.

Chico 1:-Vaya vaya. Pero si es la nueva. Oye, vente con nosotros. Te lo pasarás muy bien.

Las palabras de aquel desgraciado tenían doble filo.

Nanako:-Oye déjala en paz.

Chico 1:-Por qué.-dijo con voz amenzadadora.

Nanako se levantó de su sitio mientras cogía su plato de sopa. La chica si pensarlo se lo tiró encima de la cabeza dejándolo empapado por aquel mejunje.

Nanako:-Lárgate.

Chico 1:-Me las pagarás.

El chico se fue con su grupo de amigos a la mesa mas alejada que estuvieran de ellas.

Nanako:-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Yuzuki?

Yuzuki:-Sí.

Nanako:-¿Por qué estás aquí?

La castaña iba sin rodeos al hacer alguna pregunta. Yuzuki al principio se sorprendió pero decidió contestar.

Yuzuki:-Mis padres han muerto hace un año aproximadamente y mi antiguo orfanato lo han derrumbado.

Nanako:-Lo siento mucho.

Yuzuki:-¿Y tú como has acabado aquí?

Nanako:-Mis padres me abandonaron en el día de mi cumpleaños. De eso hace 9 años.

Yuzuki:-También es una historia triste.

Entre tanto charlar se les hizo tarde. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto.

Nanako:-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a la piscina climatizada del instituto después de clases?

Yuzuki:-Me gustaría pero no tengo bañador.

Nanako:-Yo te presto uno.

Yuzuki:-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Nanako-san.

Las chicas decidieron dormirse. Nanako se puso un pijama en que consistía en una camiseta gris por los codos, unos shorts azules turquesa y unos calcetines grises. Yuzuki levaba una camiseta gris manga corta que dejaba ver toda la tripa, unos shorts grises y los calcetines del mismo color.

*Al día siguiente*

El despertador empezó a sonar a la misma hora de siempre. Las siete de la mañana. Yuzuki se desperezó antes que Nanako. La miró y la sonrió aunque esta no la viese. Entró en el baño, se aseó y se vistió con el uniforme reglamentario. Consistía en una camisa blanca, una pajarita marrón con líneas blancas y rosas, una chaqueta rosa, una falda azul oscuro, unos calcetines grises por las rodillas y unos zapatos marrones. Despertó a Nanako la cual esta no quería levantarse pero al final tuvo que hacerlo. Se vistió con el mismo uniforme. Pasaron las clases, y así, las horas.

Nanako:-Por culpa del maestro ese calvo asqueroso no podemos ir a la piscina.

Yuzuki:-Nanako no importa.

La castaña y la morena andaban por las calles de la ciudad para nada mas y nada menos que llegar a la biblioteca.

Nanako:-No quiero pasar por el puente.

Yuzuki:-Es un simple puente.

Nanako:-¡No!

Atsushi:-Así que te llamas Nanako.

Nanako se giró bruscamente y fue retrocediendo. Un coche a gran velocidad venía en su dirección. La castaña no podía reaccionar. Pero el peli-violeta fue mas rápido y la apartó cayendo encima suya.

Nanako:-Ay…¡AHHHHH QUÍTATE!

La chica de orbes castaño se sonrojó y empezó a patalear. Siguió pataleando incluso cuando el peli-morado se levantó. Nanako se levantó de un salto y ni siquiera miró a los ojos al chico que le había salvado la vida por pura vergüenza.

Atsushi:-¿Ni un gracias?

Nanako:-…

Atsushi:-Ya veo. Porque seas un niña de papá no hace falta que seas tan egoísta.

Nanako:-¡Tú te callas!¡Ni siquiera sabes mi historia!

Atsushi:-¡Cuál!¿¡Qué tus padres te abandonaron o que!?

Nanako se acercó al chico con el rostro sombrío y le propinó una bofetada.

Nanako:-Tú que sabrá que tienes a unos padres que te aman. Ojalá tuviera eso.-dijo aún así sin ira y con el rostro aún sombrío.

La castaña salió a paso ligero de aquel lugar mientras Yuzuki salía detrás de ella mirándola con pena mientras la se levantó viendo alejarse a esa niña a la que intentaba recordar.


	6. Chapter 6

Nanako hizo todo el camino en silencio. Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión.  
Yuzuki:-¿Estás bien Nanako?  
Nanako:-Sí.  
Yuzuki:-Voy a buscar información.  
Nanako:-Está bien.  
Yuzuki se estaba preocupando cada vez mas. Estaba bastante rara. Nunca se había comportado así. Cogió un libro sobre la panteología.  
Yuzuki:-Nanako he enocntrado...¿Nanako?  
La chica de cabello rizado no se encontraba en la silla. Había desaparecido completamente del mapa.  
*En la calle*  
Nanako corría mientrás las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?, pensaba ella. Cruzó una esquina chocandose con quien sabe. Abrió los ojos y encontró a un grupo de chicos mayores que ella. Debían de ser de cuarto grado.  
Chico 1:-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Sí es la chica que me tiró la sopa.  
Chico 2:-¿Por qué no le damos un escarmiento?  
El primer chico la cogió mientras la apegaba hacia su cuerpo.  
Nanako:-¡Suéltame!  
Chico 1:-Shhhh tranquila ¿vale?-le dijo mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano.  
Pero ella se la mordió haciendo que este la soltase y gritase de dolor. Salió corriendo pero los dos verdugos que iban con el jefe la cogieron cada uno de un brazo.  
Nanako:-¡Soltádme de una vez!  
El cabecilla se acercó y le obligó a verle.  
Chico 1:-¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?  
Nanako le escupió en el uniforme que llevaba.  
Atsushi:-¡Eh soltadla!  
Chico 1:-¿Por qué?  
Atsushi:-¡Por esto!  
El peli-morado le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla del chico. La hinchazón se hizo aparecer en pocos segundos.  
Chico 1:-¡Vámonos!  
Los otros dos chicos empujaron a la chica de orbes castaños a los brazos de Atsushi mientras ellos huían despavoridos. Nanako agarraba con fuerza la camiseta del peli-morado mientras escondía su cabeza. Asushi cogió con las dos manos la cara de la castaña. Los ojos de aquella chica estaban llenos de lágrimas. Atsushi se sonrojó al ver la cara tan inocente que tenía en ese momento.  
Nanako:-¿Tienes un pañuelo?  
Atsushi:-¿Eh? Sí, claro.  
Atsushi ofreció a Nanako un pañuelo y ella se secó las gotas que caían por su rostro.  
Nanako:-Atsushi.  
Atsushi:-¿Qué?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de la oji-marrón.  
Nanako:-Gracias.-sonriéndole.  
Por un momento sintieron como el mundo se les paraba. Sus rostros se fueron acercando. 5 centímetros, 2 centímetros. Iban a juntar sus labios cuando una voz los interrumpió haciendo que se separaran avergonzados.  
Yuzuki:-¿Nanako?  
Nanako:-Y-Yuzuki...  
Yuzuki:-¡No me preocupes de esa manera por favor!  
Nanako:-Lo siento. Adiós Atsushi-san.  
*Flashback*  
Un niño pequeño de cabello violeta y ojos bicolor se encontraba jugando en el parque con un balón de fútbol. Ese niño era Minamisawa Atsushi.  
¿?:-¡Hola!  
Atsushi:-¿Eh?  
¿?:-Mi nombre es Nohara Nanako. ¿Y el tuyo?  
Atsushi:-Minamisawa Atsushi.  
Nanako:-¿Me dejas jugar contigo?  
Atsushi:-Si quieres.  
Nanako:-¡Gracias Atsushi-san!  
*Fin flashback*  
Atsushi:-Nanako...  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico de ojos bicolor. Sabía que la conocía. Su única amiga desde que era pequeño. Ahora estaba irreconocible. Mas alta, con el pelo mas largo, mas guapa. Estaba preciosa. Y un hormigueo apareció en el estómago del muchacho. Atsushi puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dijo en voz alta:  
Atsushi:-¿Tendrás que estar en mi cabeza para siempre?


	7. Chapter 7

Nanako se acordó desde el primer día en le vio. Desde ese ''encuentro'' en el puente colgante con Minamisawa Atsushi. Dio un suspiro a lo que Yuzuki quería alguna respuesta.  
Yuzuki:-Nanako, ¿estás enamorada de ...?  
Nanako:-¿Q-que? Claro que no ¬/¬  
Unos ladridos se oían a lo lejos. Apareció un San Bernardo precioso.  
Nanako:-¡Hola guapo!¿No tienes dueño?  
El perro bajó la cabeza como si le estuviese dando la razón.  
Nanako:-Vaya...entonces puedes quedarte conmigo.  
Perro:-¡Guau!  
Yuzuki:-¿¡Qué!?  
¿?:-¡Dominó!  
Nanako y Yuzuki:-¿Eh?  
Del cruce de una esquina apareció un chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos azules claros y tez pálida.  
¿?:-Lo siento mucho. Me llamo Amemiya Taiyou, ¿y vosotras?  
Yuzuki:-Yo soy Yuzuki y ellas es Nanako.  
Nanako:-Encantada.-dijo con una dulce y suave sonrisa mientras ladeaba suavemente la cabeza.  
Taiyou nunca vio a una chica tan inocente en todos los sentidos. El chico se sonrojó e intentó esconder ese rubor con su pelo.  
Taiyou:-Nanako ... algún día podemos quedar y sacar a Dominó de paseo.  
Nanako:-¿Te parece bien este sábado?  
Taiyou:-¡Claro!¡Nos vemos el sábado!  
Nanako:-¡Adiós! ^^  
Nanako y Yuzuki se alejaron charlando animadamente. Taiyou se encontraba en un trace. No podía apartar la mirada de la cara de aquella chica que ahora le había robado el corazón.  
Eras las 5 de la tarde. Las chicas tenían su trabajo hecho y Yuzuki lo llevaba en la mano.  
Nanako:-Yuzuki-chan, gracias por hacer el trabajo tú sola.  
Yuzuki:-No importa Nanako-san.  
Valen:-¡Anda!¡Pero si tú eras la chica a la que habían herido esos bárbaros!¿Cómo estás?  
Nanako:-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar señorita Valen.  
Valen:-No des las gracias. Oid, ¿quereis ir a tomar algo conmigo?  
Nanako:-¡Claro!  
Valen:-¡Perfecto! Os espero en el puente colgante.  
Nanako:-¡Sí!  
La castaña cogió de la mano a la morena arrastrándola hacia el instituto. Cuando llegaron se cambiaron. Nanako se puso una camiseta blanca ajustada de tirantes, una camiseta caida por el hombro derecho negra con el símbolo de la paz de color blanco, unos shorts rosas y unas coverses negras. Yuzuki se puso una camiseta hancha de color rosa, unos shorts azules turquesa y unas sandalias turquesa. Después de estar arregladas salieron del orfanato y se dirigieron hacia el puente colgante. Allí se encontraban Valen mirando el paisaje. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones azules claros y unas sandalias beigh. Valen giró su cabeza hacia nosotras y nos sonrió.  
Valen:-Hola chicas. ^^  
Yuzuki y Nanako:-Hola señorita Valen.  
Valen:-Llamadme Valen, a secas.  
Nanako:-¡Sí Valen!  
Valen:-Pues vamos a de compras.  
Nanako:-¿D-de compras?  
Yuzuki:-¿No te gusta la ropa Nanako-san?  
Nanako:-C-claro que sí. ^^U  
Yuzuki y Valen se miraron y sonrieron. Cogieron a Nanako de las muñecas y la arrastraron a la zona de tiendas. Casi todo se lo probaba ella. La que se compró mas ropa fue Nanako, claro, porque ellas la obligaban diciendole que le quedaba de maravilla y que sería una lástima que no se compara nada. Aunque quien pagó todo fue Valen.  
Nanako:-Estoy agotada.-dijo con gotitas en la frente mientras se sentaba en en una de las sillas de la cafetería.  
Valen:-Pero si aún no hemos terminado. Me encanta como te queda todo. Tienes un cuerpo bastante definido ... Y me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué no tienes novio?  
Nanako:-P-para que quiero novio.  
Valen:-Para que te quiera.  
De pronto alguien tapó los ojos de Valen.  
Kidou:-Hola.  
Valen:-¡Kidou!  
Kidou:-¿Te importaría levantarte un momento?  
Valen se levantó algo confusa, ¿para que quería que se levantase? Kidou se apoyó sobre una pierna y con la otra apoyó su rodilla en el suelo (no se si me explico ^^U) y de su bolsillo sacó una caja. La peli-negro se sonrojó mientras las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de los ojos.  
Kidou:-Iré sin rodeos. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
Valen:-Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!  
Valen abrazó a a Kidou para después besarle. Yuzuki y Nanako se abrazaron.  
Yuzuki y Nanako:-¡Se casan!¡Se casan!  
Valen:-¡Chicas me teneis que ayudar a comprar un vestido de novia!¡Y yo os ayudaré a comprar vuestros trajes!  
Las chicas volvieron a ir de tiendas. Eran las 8 de la tarde cuando terminaron de comprar todo. Las chicas llegaron rebentadas después de todo ese ajetreo. Ni siquiera bajaron a cenar. Las dos se quedaron dormidas.


	8. Chapter 8

Era sábado. Nanako se levantó y se puso una camiseta blanca manga corta con la bandera británica en color rosa y marrón, una chaqueta rosa, unos vaqueros claros rotos y unos zapatos negros con tachuelas doradas. No se había olvidado de la cita con Taiyou. Salió en dirección hacia el puente colgante. Ir a ese sitio se hacía rutina. Esperó durante un tiempo hasta que apareció.  
Taiyou:-Siento la tardanza.  
Nanako:-No has tardado mucho.  
Taiyou:-Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?  
Nanako:-Sí.  
Estaban andando por el bosque cuando Nanako decidió romper la tensión que se creo entre ellos.  
Nanako:-Tenemos una boda.  
Taiyou:-¿De quién es?  
Nanako:-Es de la prima del famoso Endou Mamoru...esto...¿quieres venir?  
Taiyou:-¿Puedo?  
Nanako:-Por supuesto.  
Taiyou:-Gracias.  
Sin mas previo aviso empezó a llover. Cada vez con mas intensidad. Salieron corriendo e inesperadamente encontraron una cabaña.  
Taiyou:-¡Vamos a refugiarnos ahí!  
Nanako:-¡Sí!  
Entraron en la cabaña. Todo estaba oscuro. Los dos estaban empapados hasta las trancas. Taiyou rompió unas sillas y las metió en una chimenea que había enfrente de ellos. De su bolsillo sacó un mechero ( no me pregunten por qué ^^U ) y encendió la chimenea. Dominó se acurrucó en una esquina mientras bostezaba y se quedaba dormido. Taiyou cogió otras dos sillas y las puso cada una a espaldas de la otra. Cogió una cuerda y la ató al palo del respaldo de cada silla. Sin mas se empezó a quitar la camiseta que llevaba.  
Nanako:-¡Pero que haces!-dijo sonrojada.  
Taiyou:-Me quito la ropa para que se seque. Será mejor que te la quites antes de que te resfríes.  
Nanako:-Pero ...  
Taiyou:-No muerdo.  
Nanako empezó a quitarse la ropa con miedo. Primero se quitó la chaqueta mientras la tiraba al suelo. Se sonrojó cuando se iba a quitar la camiseta. Dirigió la mirada a Taiyou para intertar quitarse ese rubor pero pasó lo contrario. Delgado aunque no e exceso, con el torso descubierto y en ropa interior hizo ruborizar mas a la castaña. Se giró sobre sus talones y se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones quedandose en ropa interior. La oji-marrón se sentó debajo de la mesa mientras se cogia las piernas con los brazos.  
Taiyou:-Nanako ...  
Nanako:-Estoy bien aquí.  
Taiyou se giró y cogió del tobillo a la de orbes castaños hacia su lado.  
Taiyou:-No te voy a hacer nada.  
Duranto unos 15 minutos se quedaron callados. Taiyou apegó a Nanako hacia su cuerpo.  
Nanako:-Taiyou ...  
Taiyou:-¡Cállate!  
El peli-naranja tumbó a Nanako en el suelo mientras él se posicionaba encima suya.  
Taiyou:-Nanako ...  
Nanako:-T-Taiyou ...  
Nanako estaba ruborizada al igual que su '' inocente '' amigo. Los labios del chico se acercaron hasta juntarse con los de ella. Ni siquiera ella sabía reaccionar ante ese roce. Que en realidad no era un roce sino un profundo beso al que no sabía reaccionar. Aunque algo en su interior crecía. En su pecho. Empezó a corresponder el beso de su amigo. Rodeó el cuello del peli-naranja. Las manos de Taiyou acariciaba el abdomen de Nanako. Sin mas se dirigió hacia el muslo de la castaña. Por falta de aire se separaron dejando un rastro de saliva que brillaba a la luz del encandescente fuego. La boca del peli-naranja se dirigió esta vez al cuello de la oji-marrón dejándole pequeñas marcas. Los pequeños suspiros que soltaba la oji-castaña era música celestial para el de orbes azules.  
Nanako:-¡P-para!  
Taiyou:-¿Qué pasa?  
Nanako:-No puedo.  
Taiyou:-Mira, da igual. Vístete. Ya ha dejado de llover.  
Nanako se volvió a vestir al igual que Taiyou y se fueron. En todo el camino no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Se despidieron con la mirada y cada uno partió por su camino.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasó ya un mes desde el incidente con Taiyou. Eran vacaciones.3 meses. Además era el día de la boda de Valen y Kidou. Nanako no durmió nada. Ni una pizca. Solo pensaba en como pudo ofrecerse de esa manera. Ni siquiera se quería imaginar que hubiera pasado y no hubiese parado. Pero la voz de Yuzuki la sacó de esos pensamientos.  
Yuzuki:-¡Nanako levántate!¡Es la boda!  
Nanako:-Eh ... sí.  
Yuzuki:-¿Qué te pasa?  
Nanako:-¿Eh? ¡Nada nada! ^^U  
Yuzuki:-¡Pues venga tenemos que estar preparadas!  
Nanako:-Sí.  
* Mientras en la playa *  
Todo estaba preparado. La plataforma estaba lista para la boda. Todo era blanco. Los bancos y donde darían unión a la pareja. De pronto todos llegaron. ( Antes de todo he hecho cambios ) Aki llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje, una chaqueta beigh, unos pantalones verdes y unas sandalias de tacón marrones e iba con su marido Endou. Fuyuka llevaba un vestido largo azul oscuro palabra de honor y unos zapatos de tacón azules oscuros e iba acompañada por su marido Fudou. Haruna llevaba un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas con estampado de flores azules, verdes, rojas y rosas y unos zapatos de tacón azules e iba con su novio Tachimukai. Natsumi llevaba una camiseta de tirantes gris oscuro, un jesey de rayas grises claros y blancas, unos pantalones amarillos y unas sandalias de tacón negras e iba acompañada por su marido Gouenji. Rika llevaba un vestido de tirantes salmón largo y unas sandalias de tacón doradas e iba acompañada por su marido Ichinose. Touko llevaba un vestido de corse negro de palabra de honor y una falda salmón por los muslos y unas sandalias de tacón negras e iba acompañada por su novio Tsunami. Todos se alegraron de verse. Llegaron el equipo entero. Los chicos, al igual que los ex-jugadores llevaban esmoquin. Akane llevaba un vestido. la parte de arriba era de tirantes de color azul claro y la falda era negra por los muslos y llevaba una chaqueta amarilla oscura y unas sandalias de tacon marrones. Aoi llevaba un vestido azul oscuro por encima de las rodillas y unas sandalias de tacón burdeos. Kinako llevaba un vestido. La parte de arriba era un corsé de tirantes negro y la falda rosa claro por los muslos y llevaba unas sandalias de tacón negras. Midori llevaba un corsé blanco de tirantes con un estampado de flores rosas. una falda beigh por los muslos y unos zapatos de tacón beigh. Solo faltaban Taiyou y las dos chicas.  
* Mientras en las calles *  
Las chicas fueron a todas las iglesias pero encontraban a ninguna boda que fuese entre Kidou y Valen. Yuzuki llevaba un vestido palabra de honor violeta y unos zapatos de tacón plateados y Nanako llevaba un vestido rosa claro palabra de honor por los muslos que por detrás se hacía largo y unos zapatos de tacón rosas claro.  
Nanako:- Ahora que me acuerdo ... es en la playa ^^U.  
Yuzuki:-¡Pues vamos!  
Las dos chicas tomaron un taxi y salieron en un minuto. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos. Incluso Taiyou llegó y llevaba a unos compañeros. Uno tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azules y su piel era bronceada y el otro tenía el cabello rubio claro ligeramente ondulado y ojos carmesí.  
Yuzuki:-Sentimos la tardanza.  
Endou:-Por suerte aún no ha empezado la ceremonia ^^.  
Nanako volvió a recordar todo lo que ocurrió cuando vio a Taiyou. Y además se tuvo que sentar a su lado. Yuzuki se sentó al lado de Kariya que en un instante se llevaron bien. Kidou estaba en el altar esperando a su prometida. Todos se giraron y vieron a Valen llevando un vestido palabra de honor color champagne al igual que el velo. Llevaba el pelo recogido. Hicieron todo lo que se hacía en las bodas. Llegó el puedes besar a la novia y la verdad ninguno de ellos se hizo esperar. Los dos se fundieron en un bonito beso. Después todos aplaudieron. La pareja de casados salió para cambiarse con algo mas cómodo. Decidí hacer algo. Estaba enamorada de Atsushi. Lo tenía todo claro. No quería a Taiyou. Se levantó y empezó a buscar a Atsushi. Fue al salón donde se celebraría el banquete y se encontró algo que le rompió el corazón. Atsushi se estaba besando con una chica de pelo violeta claro liso hasta la cintura y ojos rojos. Nanako salió con la mirada agachada para no molestar. Sin mas empezó a correr. Como podía ser tan estúpida de creer que un chico así la amase. Miró al mar. Se quitó los zapatos y empezó a correr. Se sentó en el agua mientras empezaba a llover. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas aunque la lluvia las camuflaba perfectemente.  
Taiyou:-¡Nanako que haces! ¿Estás loca?  
No quería que la viese en ese estado. No quería dar pena ni lástima. Se levantó e intentó no mirar al peli-naranja.  
Taiyou:-¡Nanako respóndeme!-dijo enojado mientras la cogía por los hombros.  
La castaña esquivaba la mirada. El oji-azul furioso de no encontrar aquella mirada que le robaba el aliento la cogió de la cara con ambas manos. Encontró esos ojos marrones caramelo rojos e hinchados.  
Taiyou:-¿Qué te pasa?  
Nanako:- ...-desviando la mirada.  
Taiyou la miró con el ceño fruncido y acercó sus labios otra vez. Estaba seguro de que no le correspondería pero no fue así. Los labios de la oji-marrón se movían al compás de los suyos. La de orbes castaños rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del oji-celeste. Experimentaron algo diferente. Las lenguas de ambos se rozaban con pasión dejando, al separarse, un hilo de saliva. Este tumbó en la arena a la chica. La empezó a besar en el cuello dejandole marcas.  
Nanako:-Taiyou ...  
Taiyou:-Shhhh ... solo disfruta.  
Las manos del chico se movían con maestría por las piernas de la muchacha.  
Nanako:- Hazme tuya.-dijo sonrojada.  
Taiyou se empezó a quitar la chauqeta y la camisa. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus zapatos y le quitó el vestido y la ropa interior. El también se deshizo de lo que le quedaba y se quedaron completamente desnudos. Sin decir nada el peli-naranja introdujo su miembro haciendo que gimiesen a la vez.  
Nanako:-¡Taiyou!  
Taiyou se empezó a mover haciendo gemir mas y mas a la oji-marrón.  
Nanako:-¡Ahhhh!  
Taiyou:-¡N-no puedo mas!  
Los cuerpos sudorosos se rozaban y gemían al contacto. Y sin poder evitarlo llegaron y tocaron a la vez el delicioso cielo en que se encontraban. El peli-naranja se separó de ella. Pero se acercó y besó la mejilla de la chica la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida.


End file.
